harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Centaur
Centaur (gr. Κένταυροι Kéntauroi, łac. Centaurus) — stworzenie, które Harry Potter spotkał już na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie w Zakazanym Lesie. Mają mieszaną budowę ciała. Posiadają ludzką inteligencję, ale na własne życzenie zostały zakwalifikowane jako zwierzęta w Klasyfikacji Ministerstwa Magii. Centaurom opieka czarodziejów i mugoli nie jest zbyt potrzebna, ponieważ mają własne sposoby ukrywania się przed ludźmi. Uważa się, że są biegłe w magicznym leczeniu, wróżeniu, łucznictwie i astronomii. Naturalne występowanie Centaury wolą mieszkać w dzikich lasach na uboczu, z dala od ludzi. Przypuszcza się, że pochodzą z Grecji, chociaż obecnie kolonie centaurów można spotkać w wielu miejscach w Europie. We wszystkich krajach, w których występują centaury, czarodziejscy specjaliści wydzielili tereny, na których nie są one niepokojone przez mugoli. Żyją w stadach, których wielkość waha się od dziesięciu do pięćdziesięciu osobników. Zamieszkują m.in. Zakazany Las Hogwartu, choć jak wiadomo z Zakonu Feniksa, Ministerstwo Magii zagarnia wciąż ich ziemie. Wygląd Są to stworzenia o mieszanej budowie, które od pasa w dół mają ciało koni, a od pasa w górę ludzki tułów i głowę. Ich uszy są długie i bardziej przypominają końskie niż ludzkie, podobnie jak nos. Są niezwykle imponujące, wysokie w kłębie z różnym umaszczeniem, mają umięśniony tors i ręce. Charakter Centaury są waleczne i mają swój honor, każdą udzieloną ludziom pomoc uważają za „usługiwanie ludziom”. Pracę u ludzi i przekazywanie im sekretów traktują jako zdradę. Bardzo łatwo je obrazić, gdyż są wrażliwe. Charakteryzują się tajemniczością oraz w pewnym stopniu ignorowaniem świata innego niż ten, w którym sami żyją. Są niezwykle honorowe i zaślepione swoją dumą, nie jest łatwo namówić je do zmiany zdania, decyzji. Są równie nieufne w stosunku do czarodziejów, jak i do mugoli, i wygląda na to, że nie widzą między nimi specjalnej różnicy. Zachowanie * Nie powinno się zadzierać z centaurami, gdyż mogą zaatakować. * Unikają kontaktów z ludźmi, bez względu na to, czy są to czarodzieje czy mugole. * Centaury żyją w stadzie i chronią siebie nawzajem. Wybierają spośród siebie przywódcę. Mają swoje sposoby na osądzanie zbrodni. Nie honorują prawa czarodziejów. * Najważniejsze dla nich jest to, co ważne dla stada. Inne kwestie nie są takie istotne. * Przepowiadają przyszłość. Nie są jednak chętne dzielić się tą wiedzą z ludźmi. * Kiedy czują, że ich bezpieczeństwo jest zagrożone, atakują bez zbędnego gadania. W Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa przytrafia się to Dolores Umbridge. * Żaden szanowany centaur nie pozwoli dosiąść się przez człowieka. * Kiedy któregoś z nich uznają za zdrajcę, odwracają się od niego i wykluczają ze stada. Nie uważają go za jednego ze swoich i są wobec niego agresywnie nastawione, taka sytuacja spotkała Firenzo. Zdolności * Są świetnymi łucznikami. * Potrafią przepowiadać przyszłość z gwiazd, płomieni lub dymu. * Znają się na astronomii. * Doskonale znają się na magicznym uzdrawianiu. Znane centaury * Firenzo – centaur, najpierw mieszkający w Zakazanym Lesie, później w Hogwarcie. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, gdzie uratował życie Harry’emu, który widział jak Quirrell pił krew jednorożca dla Voldemorta. W tomie piątym został nauczycielem wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie, za profesor Trelawney, którą profesor Umbridge zwolniła. Od momentu, kiedy Firenzo zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie, był uważany przez inne centaury za zdrajcę i stał się wyrzutkiem w Zakazanym Lesie. * Magorian – centaur; mieszka w Zakazanym Lesie jest przywódcą Centaurów. Nienawidzi zdrajców takich jak Firenzo. Nie lubi ludzi. Ma dumną twarz z wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi i długie czarne włosy. * Ronan – centaur z Zakazanego Lasu, znajomy Hagrida. Do pasa mężczyzna z rudymi włosami i brodą, od pasa kasztanowy koń z długim czerwonawym ogonem. * Zakała – stary centaur z Zakazanego Lasu. Pojawia się już w pierwszej części, gdy Firenzo uratował Harry’ego, i nazywa Firenza mułem. W piątej części atakuje Umbridge, gdyż nazwała go „mieszańcem”. Ciekawostki * Centaurom nie odpowiadał fakt, że niektóre stworzenia, takie jak wiedźmy i wampiry, miały dzielić z nimi status „istot”, w związku z czym stwierdziły, że dadzą sobie radę bez czarodziejów. * Centaurom przydzielono klasyfikację XXXX nie dlatego, że są bardzo niebezpieczne, ale dlatego, że powinno się je traktować z wyjątkowym szacunkiem. To samo dotyczy trytonów i jednorożców. * Choć ustalono, iż żeńskie osobniki centaurów istnieją, nie widzimy ich w żadnym z filmów, grach oraz książkach. * W mitologii greckiej ich przodkiem był Kentauros. Centaury zamieszkiwały góry i lasy Tesalii oraz Arkadię. Żywiły się surowym mięsem upolowanych przez siebie zwierząt. Kobiety centaury nazywane są centaurydami i chociaż nie są wspomniane we wcześniejszej greckiej literaturze i sztuce. Pojawiają się okazjonalnie w późniejszej starożytności. * W Fantastycznych zwierzętach i jak je znaleźć dowiadujemy się, że centaury nie noszą żadnych ubrań, jednak w filmie Magorian nosi biżuterię, szczegółowo opisaną w książce Harry Potter: The Creature Vault. Za kulisami * W książkach centaury są opisywane tak, jak w tradycyjnych greckich mitach z tyłem konia, posiadają twarz normalnego człowieka oraz tułów w górnej części. Jednak w filmach, ich człowiecze twarze są bardziej podobne do koni, jak dokładna krzyżówka między koniem a człowiekiem. Są pokryte włosami, podobnie jak końskie końcówki o długich wystających twarzach i długich, spiczastych uszach. Etymologia Centaury pojawiły się po raz pierwszy w greckiej mitologii. Według wierzeń Greków były potomstwem Kentaurosa i klaczy magnezyjskich lub Iksjona i chmury Nefele. Tworzyły bardzo prymitywne plemię. Zamieszkiwały góry i lasy krainy zwanej Tesalą oraz Arkadię. Obyczaje mitologicznych centaurów były niezwykle dzikie. Żywiły się bowiem surowym mięsem upolowanych przez siebie zwierząt. Kilkakrotnie również usiłowały porwać lub zgwałcić kobiety. Jako że nie były ludźmi w całej budowie, słabo reagowały na działanie alkoholu. Łatwo można było je upić. Wśród nieucywilizowanych centaurów były również wyjątki. Taki wyjątkiem był Chejron (bądź Chiron). Był on bardzo spokojny i zrównoważony. I to on jest najbardziej znanym centaurem. Był bohaterem paru mitów. Uczył herosów – potomków ludzi i bogów – na wojowników. Galeria Filmy = Firenzo w filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny.jpg|Centaur Firenzo w filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Plik:1.jpeg Centaury w filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa.jpg|Centaury w filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa |-| Sztuka= Centuar WB F5 CentaurSideOn Illust 100615 Port.jpg|Wczesna grafika koncepcyjna Centaur - grafika koncepcyjna.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca centaura Centaur - grafika koncepcyjna 4.jpg Centaur-głowa.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca głowę centaura Centaur - grafika koncepcyjna 5.jpg Centaur - grafika koncepcyjna Zakazanego Lasu.jpg COMC Centaur final.jpg|Papierowy model 3D na Pottermore |-| Parki rozrywki= Centaur - Park Rozrywki Orlando.jpg|Makieta centaura w parku rozrywki w Orlando Centaur 2 - Park Rozrywki Orlando.jpg Media [[Plik:Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix -HD-|brak|mały|252x252px|Złapanie Umbridge przez centaury- Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa]] Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault de:Zentaur en:Centaur es:Centauro fi:Kentauri fr:Centaure it:Centauro nl:Centaur ru:Кентавр zh:马人 ! Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania